1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment protective covers and more particularly pertains to a new clear garment protector with attached napkin for protecting the clothes of a wearer from soiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garment protective covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, garment protective covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art garment protective covers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,330,888; 5,062,158; 5,552,200; 5,031,241; 3,131,399; and 1,262,136.
Traditional bibs and aprons normally are fastened around the neck of a wearer. This causes a problem of injury to the wearer's neck when the bib or apron is pulled on (which commonly occurs in nursing homes).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new clear garment protector with attached napkin. The inventive device includes a generally transparent main sheet having a generally arcuate neck cutout at the top edge of the main sheet. The neck cutout defines a pair of spaced apart shoulder flap portions on the main sheet adjacent the top edge of the main sheet such that the neck cutout is interposed between the shoulder flap portions. A napkin sheet is coupled to the bottom edge of the main sheet.
In these respects, the clear garment protector with attached napkin according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the clothes of a wearer from soiling.